LaLu Song Prompts
by pizzawiththeolives
Summary: LaLu one-shots based off of sections from songs - it will document their relationship but it probably won't be in order.
1. Finding out

**My baby, he don't talk sweet**

 **He ain't got much to say**

 **But he loves me, loves me, loves me**

 **I know that he loves me anyway**

Their relationship was unexpected, after all how could Laxus - who never seemed to give a thought to anyone who wasn't his grandfather or his team - end up dating sweet, sophisticated, caring, happy Lucy who always put everyone before herself.

Most of the guild - excluding the his team, the master and Mira - thought that it would be over and forgotten as quick as it had started, especially once team Natsu heard. Heck, even Gajeel had given Laxus a threatening glare before he was pulled away by Levy to talk to Lucy.

Laxus was kinda scared of his girlfriend's team finding out, they were all quite protective - and crazy - and he knew against the three of them he would probably come out the loser.

He was lucky, Erza had taken Natsu and Gray on a 3 month s-class mission just before he and Lucy started dating, Lucy having gotten sick the week they were due to leave for the mission so she had to stay behind. but 3 months can pass by quickly, especially if you are enjoying it with your girlfriend. It was a quiet night and Laxus had taken his girlfriend home when a drunken brawl started at the guild, Lucy had invited her boyfriend in for dinner since their table - food still on it - had been thrown against a wall. dinner had been finished an hour ago and both were in their PJ's snuggled on Lucy's couch talking quietly to each other.

"do you wanna stay over tonight?" Lucy softly asked her boyfriend, stifling a yawn, she was tired and comfy and really didn't want to get up

"i don't think i could leave if i wanted to, blondie" he grunted out, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear

BANG

Lucy and Laxus both jumped up only to see her team standing in the doorway glaring at Laxus.

"Hands off my sister!" Gray yelled stepping forward ready to kill Laxus. Lucy stood between her friends and her boyfriend

"Gray stop, Laxus isn't trying to hurt me, we're dating"

"Dating! this emotionless brute?" Erza screeched pointing her sword at Laxus, ready to cut him to pieces.

"Laxus is not emotionless!" Lucy was getting pretty annoyed, Laxus put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and grunted in agreement.

"See he doesn't even help you out, he just grunts, he just wants a pretty girl on his arm!" Gray was livid, he really wanted to shoot an ice geyser at Laxus but Lucy had moved herself in front of the man and Gray couldn't get to Laxus without hurting Lucy.

"Look, maybe Laxus doesn't say much, he's not the biggest sweet talker, but he loves me and I love him." Lucy glared at her friends, hoping they would get the message.

Natsu finally moved, stepping forward, a blank expression on his face. Laxus gulped, Natsu was pretty deadly and quite powerful, if he was truly angry then Laxus wouldnt get out of the fight uninjured.

"Do you? Do you really love her Laxus?" Natsu asked, looking Laxus in the eye, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Yes" Laxus smiled, pulling Lucy to his side in a one-armed hug "yes i really do"

Natsu finally smiled "welcome to the family Laxus, take good care of her, if I find out you hurt her or make her cry or do anything to wipe the smile off her face then I will wipe your head off your body"

 **AN - Hey! so first one done! This is my first fanfic so any feedback welcome, also if you have any requests just put a section of a song in your comment and I will get to it ASAP - the section can be the length of a line to the length of a verse/chorus.**

 **And a special thanks to my friend Mary who is the person who finally got me on here and for coming up with my username. You guys should check out her stories they are amazing and she is a great writer, here username is Merethengilith.**


	2. Christmas 1

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly,_

 _Fa la la la la, la la la la._

 _Tis the season to be jolly,_

 _Fa la la la la, la la la la._

 _Don we now our gay apparel,_

 _Fa la la, la la la, la la la._

 _Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,_

 _Fa la la la la, la la la la._

 **Ok – I now my rules were 1 verse total but I don't really consider fa la la la la to be a line of the song.**

 **Special Christmas version – I'm going to try to do a few of them leading up to Christmas so we can see how the two of them prepare for the holiday.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own anything you recognise - if I did I would be rich and not writing fanfiction**

"…aaaaand done!"

Lucy was smiling as her boyfriend placed her back on the floor – she had needed his help to put the star on top of her Christmas tree. With a week until Christmas Lucy had taken her boyfriends wallet and gone on a shopping spree since he had taken her on a job even when she had wanted to sit out since it was so close to Christmas. He had promised it would take 3 days tops but they had spent the past week and a half on the job and Lucy was cutting it close to finish preparing for the holiday.

"Now" Lucy said, turning to Laxus "we get to do your house!'

"WHAT! My house? no no no!" Laxus loved his girlfriend, really he did, and he was happy to help her decorate _her_ house but he drew the line at decorating his house. He absolutely refused to … wait … no, no decora… damn her pouty face "fine, we can decorate my house"

"yay! Thanks Laxus"

Maybe he should agree with her more, if she kissed him like that as thanks.

"DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA, TIS THE SEAS… Laxus, why aren't you singing with me?" Laxus had made a mistake – a big mistake – letting his girlfriend take over decorating his house, he really _really_ shouldn't have let her.

His house, which had always been plain, he preferred it that way, rather than having ridiculous décor he kept it simple and he really didn't do Christmas – in the past his extent of decorating was to put mistletoe in his living room to "entice" whichever girl he was entertaining that night.

The had been at it for an hour – rather Lucy had been at it, he was there to lift her up if she couldn't reach something – and already his house was covered with Christmas wreaths and stars and snowflakes and fairy lights, there was even a little Santa thing holding a drum which played Christmas carols – the cheesy ones like Rudolf the red nose reindeer. And that wasn't the worst thing – there was a giant blow up Santa in his front yard with a light up sign saying "Santa stop here this is the home of a good boy." Where Lucy had gotten these things Laxus had no idea, while she could afford it Laxus knew his girlfriend well enough to know that no matter how much she loved decorating she wouldn't waste her money on all of this – not even her house had this much crap in it – and Laxus definitely didn't own any of this stuff.

"well, you know me, Luce I don't do singing, or Christmas carols, or Christmas in general really" Laxus was watch his girlfriend carefully, she was perched on the edge of the coffee table trying to hang something somewhere and subsequently he noticed her face drop as she sat herself down in the middle of his coffee table.

"I know, Laxus, that this isn't really your thing, sorry about this, I was just so caught up in the Christmas spirit that I completely forgot to consider if you wanted to do this too. You should have stopped me… come on… lets take this all down" as Lucy got up and headed over to the silly singing Santa Laxus stopped her with a hug.

"I dint stop you Luce cause it made you happy and I want that more than anything else. Plus I haven't had people to celebrate Christmas with for a long time now – and whenever gramps forced me to go to the guild Christmas party I would just get annoyed and leave… now I have you to spend the holiday with so who know – tis the season and all"

Laxus was rewarded with a kiss and a large grin on his girlfriends face which made him grin back "tis the season to be jolly…" Laxus sang (quite badly) as he span his girlfriend around before setting her down so they could finish decorating.

"FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA, DON WE NOW OUR GAY APPAREL" as they say this line Lucy pulled out two ridiculous Christmas sweaters and gave Laxus the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster, smiling as he put the sweater on.

Later on that night when his team mates came over for dinner he just smiled and ignored their comments on how crazy his house looked, and when they commented on his and Lucy's matching snowmen Christmas sweaters he just laughed and gave shrug, pulling his girlfriend close and suggested they listen to some carols. This year, he decided, he was going to make the most out of Christmas.

 **Once again any feedback is welcome and any requests put them in a review and I will write it ASAP**


	3. Christmas 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own fairy tail

 **Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!**

Bells. He was wearing bells. The great Laxus Dreyar was wearing bells.

Honestly sometimes Laxus cursed the little blond celestial mage he was dating, he would do anything to keep her smiling, which meant a lot of embarrassment for him, but this, this topped the cake.

Not only had Lucy convinced him to dress up as one of Santa's elves for Fairy Tails annual Christmas festival but he had to do it in front of people – people who usually respected and even feared him a little, were now laughing at him, albeit not to his face but he could still hear it. The costume he could deal with – the green and red stripes may not have looked good on him but hey it was Christmas and he preferred this than helping out with food, drinks and carnival games and attractions – if he did that he would be wearing his Christmas sweater – the one that Lucy bought him – with the embarrassing snow man couple under mistletoe. On Lucy's sweater the female snow man was saying something about Christmas being a time for family but on his the male snow man was telling a really cheesy Christmas joke – so cheesy that just thinking it gave him indigestion.

Even the tights that came with the costume he was fine with, mainly because it showed his muscle and he knew every time Lucy looked over she would start blushing and he was enjoying seeing her get flustered – especially since this was her idea.

The ears, pointy hat and pointy shoes he could put up with, it looked better with the whole costume on, any semblance of normal everyday clothing or his normal rounded ears would probably make him look more ridiculous – as though he dressed up as an elf for _fun._ Heck even the over-the-top cheery smile he had to keep on at all times was preferable to _this._

To help with illusion that this was actually Santa instead of his grandfather in a 20J suit from the costume shop, the people playing the elves had been given names, Lucy was sweet cheek and so had red circles painted on her cheeks and was wearing pastel colours to look like candy, levy was blue berry and was wearing a costume with shades of blue, Natsu and Gray – who surprisingly hadn't destroyed anything yet – were Toot and Tinsel respectively, their costumes being similar to Laxus', Natsu having a trumpet stitched on to his hat and Gray having red tinsel lining his hat and sleeves. Even Gajeel looked fine, referred to as Tinker he had little tools stitched all over his costume and despite the fact that his name meant kids called him Tinkerbell Laxus would have preferred that to his. Laxus, or jingle, as he was being called today, had little silver bells on the tips of his shoes, all over his hat and on his sleeves and collar. He couldn't move without them jingling away, which caused all the kids nearby to giggle and sing jingle bells at the top of their lungs.

Laxus hated the little bells – sure he could handle hearing something like a church bell – but little silver bells that jingled as he moved, he hated them, and since he was the one in charge of lifting all the little kids on to Santa's lap, he not only had the kids playing with the bells but he also had sticky fingers all over him too.

He really needed to learn how to say no to Lucy, if he wanted to have any pride by the time he reached 30.

"Laxus, could you give me a hand, one of the kids just spewed up but I promised Levy I would help her bring over more sacks of candy canes!"

"yeah sure, I will be right over" placing the kid he was currently holding on to his grandfathers lap he headed over to where his girlfriend had indicated shaking his head, he really, really needed to learn how to say no, maybe he could ask Gajeel for some tips. _Scratch that_ he thought as he watched Gajeel say yes to Levy's question to handle a puddle of wee that one of the kids let out when he saw Santa. The two powerless boyfriends locked eyes for a second and shook their heads in despair before turning back to their respective puddles.

 **AN: Okay so I realise that these have been from Laxus point of view but they wont all be, it just depends on the lyrics, but I have the idea that laxus would say yes to anything Lucy asked of him which would mean that he would be doing a lot of things that really didn't suit him or he had never done before. And the idea of laxus dressing up as an elf is hilarious.**


	4. Christmas 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own fairy tail

 **I don't want a lot for Christmas**

 **There is just one thing I need**

 **I don't care about the presents**

 **Underneath the Christmas tree**

 **I just want you for my own**

 **More than you could ever know**

 **Make my wish come true**

 **All I want for Christmas is you**

When Laxus cancelled their weekly movie/date night Lucy was confused but didn't think much of it, master probably gave him extra paperwork to do as a sick idea of a Christmas present. Instead Lucy went to the shops and bought some ingredients to make some desserts for the guilds Christmas day feast. However, when she saw Mira and Laxus walk in to a jewellery store together, smiling and laughing, she was upset but figured he had a good reason and she would just ask when she saw him at the guild the following day.

When she asked and he told her, unfazed by his lie, that he was catching up on paperwork she had to stop herself from crying and left early, with the excuse that with Christmas 3 days away she still had too much to do.

The rest of the day Lucy absently made gingerbread dough as she wondered over what she had seen. Perhaps Laxus had been doing paperwork and had forgotten about seeing Mira, but, he seemed to be quite happy and relaxed and he knew what he was doing, and any break from paperwork wouldn't be something he would forget less than 24 hours later.

The following day she awake after a fitful night as thoughts of Laxus and Mira plagued her. Mira was beautiful, everyone knew that, and Lucy knew that Laxus did appreciate good looks in his past, while he may have changed, especially once they got together, it was very likely he still appreciated them.

Lucy had been dating laxus since February, it had been almost a year and she had told him she wanted to wait until marriage – sure they made out and shared a bed and maybe a shower or two but they hadn't done the deed yet. Lucy knew Laxus wanted to have sex with her but as much as she loved him she wanted to wait, her mum had always told her that sex was something you saved for your soul mate so Lucy decided to wait until marriage, like her mother had.

Lucy wondered if he had grown bored, decided that she wasn't worth not having sex and decided to go find someone else, and what hurt Lucy even more was that it was Mira, her friend, her sister, the one she had gone to when she realised she had a crush on Laxus, she had confided in Mira everything about their relationship and here she was, sneaking around with Laxus.

Getting out of bed Lucy had a quick shower and sent a message on the communications lacrima to Mira that she wouldn't be coming in until Christmas eve to drop off the deserts, since she had too much cooking to do still.

Lucy was able to keep her mind off of Laxus and Mira as she pieced together a large gingerbread house filled with sweets and smaller gingerbread cookies. Putting the house together and decorating it took the whole day and by the end she was exhausted, she had to ask Virgo help her shower and get ready for bed since she couldn't do it herself. **(an: I know it seems a bit extreme but I have spent a whole day baking and decorating multiple times before and it really does drain you, especially since you have to stand up for the whole time)**

* * *

The following day, Christmas eve, Lucy asked Virgo and Gemini to help her decorate the Christmas cake and make the little pudding balls while she finished the gingerbread house (she had made it look like their guild hall) and made the vanilla meringue cupcakes and chocolate strawberries, considering the size of the guild it took 9 batches of 12 to make enough cupcakes and she had to quadruple the meringue recipe. By 9:30 Christmas eve night Lucy and her spirits had finished and Virgo safely stored the food in the spirit world to save Lucy from having to carry it to the guild.

Upon reaching the guild Lucy saw that only the master and a few other guild members were there, Erza was directing Gray to create ice patterns all around the guild for decorations and Natsu and Happy were stocking up the firewood and keeping the fire going. Macao, Wakaba and the master were stringing fairy lights and other Christmas decorations up while Gildarts, Cana and Levy were moving a bunch of table together for the food and drinks and Gajeel was carting all the presents to sit under the tree. Hearing laughter Lucy looked up and saw Her boyfriend and Mira walk in with decorations for the tree and seeing this all of Lucy's fears came back. Shaking the fears to the back of her mind Lucy looked away from the tree and towards the bar and food table.

"Mira, I bought the deserts I promised, where do you want them?" Lucy summoned Virgo as she waited for Mira to come over and direct her, When Mira saw the food, especially the gingerbread house her eyes bulged out in shock, before she smiled and showed the celestial mage where to store everything.

Levy then approached Lucy and told her that Wendy had just called for help and so the two friends set off for fairy hills. Levy, Wendy, Evergreen and Lisanna had all spent the past week cooking the rest of the deserts and preparing and cooking the food as well, the only thing cooking tomorrow would be the multiple turkeys they had. So the five girls spent the next hour carrying the food to the guild, Lucy asking Virgo to Transport the presents that the girls in fairy hills had yet to take to the guild.

By the time the food had been taken and everything was organised it was nearing midnight so Lucy waved goodnight and headed home.

* * *

The following day Lucy woke up early and got dressed, wearing her ugly Christmas sweater with jeans and ugg boots, and she walked to the guild with Plue, all her spirits had been invited to the party and the king was giving them the permission to use their own magic so they didn't drain Lucy, they were all going to appear later but she wanted some company on her way to the guild.

The party was like all fairy tail parties – crazy. After lunch they all gathered around the tree while Mira and the master handed out the presents. Once everyone had unwrapped everything Mira popped up in front of Lucy.

"There is one more for you Lucy" she shoved a small square present at the celestial mage "open it."

Lucy opened the present and read the note that was on top to herself

 _Dear Blondie,_

 _I know I'm not the most romantic guy and you really do deserve someone better but I have on thing to say…._

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas is you….._

 _Will you marry me?_

Lucy gasped and looked down at the ring, it had a white gold band with a diamond in the middle beside the diamond were two blue Opals and connected to those were pure yellow Topaz's is the shape of a lightning bolt. Looking up Lucy saw Laxus staring at her, hope and fear in his eyes.

She understood now, that Laxus would have asked Mira for help, while he most likely designed the ring, Mira would have fine tuned the design and helped him orchestrate the proposal. When she saw Laxus start to look worried she realised she was crying.

"Yes" she whispered to Laxus, smiling and going in to kiss him "yes I will marry you!"

This time the whole guild heard her response and cheered and congratulated the happy couple before declaring that they should celebrate their engagement as well as Christmas. Laxus and Lucy helped Mira bring out desert and the partying continued into the night.

"so, you and me huh? Married, together forever? Won't this be fun?" Laxus asked Lucy as they watched the sun rise from the guild outdoor balcony.

"Yeah, it will be"

 **THE IDEA OF LAXUS DOING SOMETHING ROMANTIC FOR LUCY IS ONE OF MY FAVOURITES BUT I THINK HE WOULD NEED A LOT OF HELP TO PULL IT OFF. I WAS GOING TO HAVE HIM EXPLAIN TO LUCY HOW MUCH MIRA HELPED BUT DECIDED TO LEAVE IT BE AND LET IT JUST BE IMPLIED THAT SHE DID MOST OF THE WORK.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I HOPE YOUR DAY IS FILLED WITH LOVE, LAUGHTER, HAPPINESS, FAMILY, JOY, PEACE AND HOPE!**


End file.
